Etapas
by KonKoin
Summary: Para conocer al verdadero amor se necesita de madurar. * SasuSaku. NaruSaku. SaiSaku. * [Three Shot]
1. Ingenua

**Naruto no me pertenece. Sus personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alternativo, muy alternativo[?].

 **Curiosidades:** Esta historia vino a mi mente mientras escuchaba canciones, así que tardé unas 4 horas en hacerla. Así que lamento que fuera tan corta;;

* * *

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Ingenua**

 _I know_ _  
_ _The past will catch you up as you run faster_ _._

Tenía 17 años cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Ella creyó que el amor era su salvación en ese entonces.

Al principio, todo era hermoso para ella. Vamos, era un amor inocente, o eso parecía a vista de otras personas.

¿Qué podría resultar en un amorío de jóvenes? Una estupidez, claro. Pero a fin de cuentas, un amor inocente.

Todos se equivocaron, no era un amor _inocente_ como todos creían. A veces los jóvenes (o la mayoría de ellos) no están cuerdos.

Sakura se fijó en él por ser diferente. En un principio se sintió terriblemente atraída, ¿quién no lo haría? Él siempre pareció tan tranquilo y a la vez tan maduro que lo hacía ver atractivo.

La primera vez que hablaron fue por una apuesta, los amigos de Sai le apostaron tener una cita con Sakura, y lo consiguió siendo tan directo y divertido con ella. Antes de eso, ambos ni siquiera sabían su nombre, simplemente se vieron en una fiesta y ocurrió. Sakura era linda por su cabello largo y rosa (no olvidemos sus ojos verdes) que fue la que más llamó la atención en los amigos de él.

Pasaron los días y tuvieron su primera cita, hicieron una gran conexión, pensó Sakura. Después de eso, no se vieron por varias semanas y tampoco hablaron, Sakura llegó a extrañarle, después de todo cayó a los pies da Sai. Para ella eran nuevos los sentimientos, era… inocente.

A los dos meses se volvieron encontrar en una fiesta, las emociones salieron en Sakura al verle y rápidamente se esfumaron al ver que estaba acompañado de una chica rubia, su vieja mejor amiga. Ino la notó en aquél día y siguieron teniendo comunicación. Fue difícil para la pelirrosa juntarse con la rubia en los siguientes días cuando ya le gustaba Sai pues ellos dos eran pareja.

No pudo evitar que sus sentimientos crecieran, Ino siempre hablaba de él y eso la derrotaba, le gustaba cada vez más. A parte que Sakura y Sai platicaban cuando Ino estaba lejos. Obviamente terminaron gustándose.

Un día mientras Ino estuvo de viaje, ellos se encontraron en un parque por casualidad y hablaron como si fuesen los mejores amigos, porque eso estaban siendo para los ojos de las personas menos para ellos que querían conocerse mucho mejor. Ese mismo día Sai se atrevió a robarle un beso y… comenzó el dolor.

La culpa se adueño de la mente de Sakura, no entendía nada y tampoco quería entender. No podía seguir viendo a sus amigos juntos, le dolía. Sai por su parte, buscaba a Sakura y la llenaba de tristeza, sus confesiones dolían y le apagaban.

Sakura no era capaz de contarle a su mejor amiga lo que estaba pasando con su novio, seguramente se enojaría y la mandaría a la mierda antes de pensar si eran ciertas sus palabras.

Y mientras más se callaba, Sai aprovechaba de acercarse.

Accidentalmente, se enamoraron.

Pero… Sakura dejó de sentirse culpable cuando se enteró que Ino siempre le fue infiel a Sai con un tal Shikamaru.

Sai se mostró indiferente, él ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Y Sakura… se marchitó al creer que servía de remplazo.

A pesar de doler, la rosada siguió viendo a Sai.

Comenzaron haber cambios. Sai cambió, se volvió frío, indiferente y sin ninguna preocupación en mente. Se alejaba lentamente y ella no sabía qué hacer. Lloró incontables veces por él, se preocupaba a diario y la ansiedad se apoderó de su vida, marchitándola.

Su corazón no sabía qué sentir, dolía amarlo como deshacerse de él. Ella quería alejarse, sin embargo cada vez que pasaba un Sai salía con que no podía vivir sin ella.

Sin darse cuenta su amor se transformó en una obsesión.

Y aquél lindo chico se transformó en un hijo de puta.

Y aquella dulce niña se transformó en una chica necesitada de amor.

"El hijo de puta" se aprovechó de romper a esa chica, lastimándola por diversión, jugando con sus sentimientos, confundiéndola con sus impulsos y dañándola hasta agotar sus sentimientos.

Sakura dejó de ser libre, tan dañada no podía salir adelante. Se resignó. No podía contar con nadie ni siquiera su familia, la tomarían de estúpida y sería la burla.

No bastó con marchitar sus sueños y su corazón, Sai llegó a agredirla físicamente cada vez que sus celos se presentaban por la falta de confianza, cuando él era quién engañaba y no ella.

Sólo una maldita vez tuvieron sexo y Sakura quedó embarazada. Al enterarse huyó como pudo de Sai, él no sería un buen padre, lo sabía perfectamente. Sin decirle nada se escondió.

Al principio llegó a odiar al niño en su vientre pero al final terminó amándolo, era una criatura inocente y ella era la tonta después de todo.

Sus padres al enterarse se enojaron, ¿qué padres no lo harían?

Sin embargo, aceptaron la situación, no podían abandonar a su única hija, la amaban.

Y así, finalizó su historia con Sai. Nunca le buscó para explicarle porque le dejó y fácilmente no era necesario.

A sus 19 años tuvo a su hijo, amándolo con cada célula de su ser desde el embarazo.

Con ese nacimiento, llegó la felicidad en su vida.

El infierno había terminado.


	2. Feliz

**Feliz**

 _You're all I need_

 _According to your heart_

 _My place is not deliberate_

 _Feeling of your arms_

 _I don't wanna be your friend_

 _I wanna kiss your neck_

Tenía 22 años cuando comenzó a ser verdaderamente feliz.

Nunca creyó que se volvería emocionar por alguien y menos que ese alguien sería maravilloso.

Ojalá hubiera durado para toda la vida.

La primera vez que vio a Naruto la hizo reír hasta hacer doler su estómago. Una primera vez fuera de lo común. Ambos les tocó ser compañeros en la Universidad y bueno, se hicieron muy cercanos inevitablemente.

A Naruto le gustaba Sakura y no hacía nada para negarlo, al contrario, lo afirmaba. En un principio Sakura se sintió incómoda por sus confesiones y su personalidad tan abierta pero no le duró mucho porque se encariñó fácilmente.

Ella se dejó conocer, él le transmitía tanta confianza y calidez que fue de gran ayuda para dejar que entrara tan rápido en su vida.

Después de un año de ser tan amigos, Naruto supo todo lo que había pasado ya hace unos años y conoció a su hijo. Un hermoso pequeño con personalidad tan tranquila y dulce.

Naruto en vez de huir se quedó ahí para ella, no la juzgó ni le evitó. El mayor deseo para él fue protegerla aunque ya era una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Comenzaron a salir… tuvieron citas lindas, bromearon de sí mismos, estuvieron al pendiente del uno al otro. Y claro, tuvieron pequeñas peleas, breves momentos de molestia como cualquier pareja pero su amor siempre fue más grande que esos pequeños problemas eran borrados con facilidad.

Se conocieron completamente que ya eran _uno solo_.

Se amaban.

Por primera vez, Sakura sintió el amor sincero. Conoció lo que era amar de verdad y lo que era sentirse amada y no dudó en imaginar un futuro con Naruto junto con su pequeño. Su hijo aceptaba a Naruto por lo alegre que este podía ser y Naruto resultó amar a su hijo.

Cada día que pasaba con el rubio, ella se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo.

Era atento, protector, hiperactivo, con buen sentido del humor, maduro y firme cuando lo tenía que ser… era el mejor. Perfecto.

Pasaron los años y se titularon.

Ese día fue inolvidable, Naruto le pidió matrimonio y Sakura atinó a llorar de la felicidad. Lo amaba.

Lastima que no duró su felicidad…

… perdió todo…

A unos meses de la boda, Naruto tuvo un accidente automovilístico, justo en la fecha de Noche buena. Aquél día él quería sorprender a su futura familia llegando temprano con sus regalos. Iba tan emocionado por sorprenderlos que aceleró y perdió el control del auto por la nieve.

Narutó quedó en coma y una pelirrosa quedó devastada, no quería imaginarse su vida sin él, rezaba cada día y noche por su bienestar. Inclusive su pequeño le apresuraba para que cuidara de su futuro padre y ella no sabía si alegrarse o llorar.

Al pasar unos meses Minato y Kushina (los padres de Naruto) decidieron dejarlo ir.

Sakura los comprendió, tenían 3 meses hablándolo y no era justo mantenerlo conectado cuando a lo mejor ya ni despertaría, **tenían qué** soltarlo por muy doloroso que era.

Sakura quedó mal. ¿Ahora qué haría? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que tenía que sacar adelante a su hijo, y Naruto hubiese querido verla feliz a pesar de todo porque después de todo, él siempre deseaba su felicidad.

Ya a sus 25 años comprendió que la felicidad está presente en breves momentos y sin duda alguna, los gozaría por muy pequeños que fueran.


	3. Aquí

**Aquí**

 _I love lying next to you_

 _I could do this for eternity_

 _You and me_

 _We're meant to be in holy matrimony_

 _God knew exactly what he was doing_

 _When he led me to you_

Tenía 32 años años cuando conoció la felicidad absoluta.

Lo tenía claro.

Esta felicidad no se iba a ir.

Después de la muerte de Naruto, se dedicó a su hijo, trabajando y teniendo atención solo para él.

Los hombres no pasaban por su mente, ella seguía amando a Naruto.

Fue muy difícil cuando conoció a Sasuke, él era tan frío y difícilmente podían tener una conversación.

Si no fuera por Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke; ellos jamás hubieran avanzado. Mikoto quería una linda nuera, una agradable esposa para su hijo y bueno, Sakura era la indicada. Lo supo en cuanto cruzaron palabras. Sakura no tenía idea de los planes de Mikoto, eran vecinas y se volvieron un tipo de amigas a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad.

La Uchiha le hablaba seguido de su hijo, buscando oportunidad de presentárselo.

No es que Sasuke fuera un _ñoño_ para conseguir pareja, al contrario la oportunidad de encontrar podría ser sencilla si no fuera un engreído.

Cada chica caía rendida al Uchiha y luego huían al toparse con su personalidad.

Mikoto estaba muy preocupada, si su hijo seguía siendo así, se quedaría solo para el resto de su vida y no quería eso.

Sakura en ese entonces de 25 años parecía llena de energía y bondadosa con una personalidad tan agradable y refrescante, tan contraria, era lo que necesitaba Sasuke.

La primera vez que se encontraron fue en casa de los Uchiha, Sakura estaba platicando con Mikoto sobre sus vidas ordinarias cuando se presentó Sasuke, al momento a Sakura le pareció muy atractivo y Sasuke… él fue indiferente. Él estaba ahí para visitar a su madre. Mikoto los presentó y toda la tarde se mantuvo de que se fijasen. Lamentablemente, falló.

Hizo lo imposible en muchas ocasiones para que platicaran y en cada ocasión parecía fallar.

Ya se estaba rindiendo cuando un día, Sasuke se mostró interesado en Sakura, preguntándole si vendría.

La Uchiha se emocionó internamente.

"— _¿Quieres que venga, cariño?_

— _Eh… Me preguntaba porque no la he visto en los últimos días que he venido. Eso es todo._

— _Es una mujer ocupada, Sasu."_

Esa pequeña conversación le dio una esperanza a Mikoto. Jamás se volvió a rendir. En cada oportunidad buscaba unirlos y no falló.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sakura ya era como de la familia (por Mikoto, claro). En fiestas y reuniones ella se presentaba en la casa de los Uchihas donde Sasuke ya la sentía cercana, enterándose de su vida como si fuese normal.

Las pláticas de ambos dejaron de ser incómodas y cortantes para ser más agradables y largas.

Aunque aún no habían sentimientos de por medio.

Sasuke sabía del pasado de Sakura y sobre sus sentimientos a cierto Naruto. Como Sakura fue comprendiendo la fría personalidad de Sasuke.

El hijo de Sakura, Susumu; logró llevarse bien con Sasuke y es que a Sasuke aunque no pareciera, le encantaban los niños.

La Haruno y el Uchiha no supieron cuándo ni cómo se hicieron tan cercanos, despertando sentimientos en ambos.

Para el Uchiha fue difícil aceptarlo porque él era de amar muy enserio y pensar que Sakura fuera capaz de lastimarlo, le asustaba. Pero sus miedos no duraron mucho, confiaba en Sakura y estaba muy seguro que ella era perfecta.

Por Sakura, no fue muy distinto, le asustaba volver encariñarse y luego perderlo todo. Pero tampoco duró mucho su miedo, sabía con claridad que Sasuke era lo mejor que la vida le estaba mandando. Y recordó que si por algo se encariñó de Sasuke era para soñar de nuevo.

Tenía que dejar de aferrarse de Naruto y hacer la vida que una vez soñó con él para cumplirlo con el Uchiha.

Y de nuevo pasó.

Volvió a sentirse protegida por alguien.

Volvió a sentir un amor sincero por alguien.

Volvió a sentirse amada por alguien.

Y ese alguien, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se terminaron casando, completando la familia que tanto anheló Sakura.

Al año tuvieron su primera hija, una hermana para Sasumu; Sarada.

Desde entonces no dudaba en que la felicidad estaba para quedarse.

Sasuke los amaba a los tres, y no


End file.
